1. Field of the Invention
Fishing rods vary in length, some ranging up to fourteen feet long. Longer rods are often manufactured in pieces, requiring a fisherman to assemble each rod prior to use and permitting the rod to be disassembled for ease in transportation. It is common practice for fishermen to take a variety of fishing rods when going on a fishing excursion, each rod requiring approximately ten minutes to assemble and, upon arriving at their destination, to remove the rods from their vehicle, assemble each rod and line the assembled rods up alongside the vehicle. However, fishing rods can be very expensive and are manufactured from delicate materials that can be damaged in or around the motor vehicle. Even a small scratch or nick in the outer surface of the rod can damage the integrity of the rod. Fishing rods propped against the side of a vehicle can slide to the ground, scratching the vehicle paint and placing the rod in danger of being stepped on and broken. Alternatively, the rod can slide into a door opening and be broken when the door is closed. The present invention provides a portable means for affixing the fishing rod to the side of a vehicle having a ferrometallic surface whereby the rod will not slide or risk damage by falling into an open doorway.
The present invention relates to a portable magnetic fishing rod holder for use in conjunction with a vehicle or other ferrometallic surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable fishing rod holder device which may be affixed to the side of a vehicle by means of two downwardly extending legs having strong magnets inserted and recessed therein, the two downwardly extending legs having a semi-circular recess therebetween to permit a fishing rod to be engaged or captured within the confines of the device to prevent the rod from being blown or knocked over.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to devices for holding fishing rods. Some fishing rod holders are free-standing, while others have a means for attaching to a vehicle. It is believed to be novel to provide a small portable magnetic fishing rod holder having two downwardly extending magnetic legs which contact the side of a vehicle or other ferrometallic surface and a semi-circular recess therebetween in which a fishing rod may be suspended by a guide eye on the rod or may rest against the side of a vehicle.
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search:
Vilotti U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,177 is vaguely similar to the present invention in that it describes a magnetic device which may be used to prop a fishing rod against the side of a vehicle. However, the Vilotti device was not intended to exclusively accommodate a fishing rod, nor does it create an area of confinement in which the rod may be held. On the contrary, Vilotti recites a xe2x80x9cPortable Magnetic Rack for Guns, Fishing Rods and the Likexe2x80x9d having a series of recessed areas into which a fishing rod or gun barrel may be xe2x80x9cleaned intoxe2x80x9d the slot such that the gun barrel or fishing rod rests against a vehicle. Vilotti does not protect against the rod being blown over or knocked out of the recessed area in the event of a strong wind or a person bumping against the rod.
The remaining patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention. Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,342 shows a collapsible gun rack having a plurality of spaces in which a gun can rest in a vertical position. Munsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,368 shows a portable appliance for holding a fishing rod to a railing while the fishing rod is actively employed. Chichetti U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,952 shows a portable fishing rod holding device involving a plurality of tubular members and suction cups to attach the device to a smooth, non-porous surface. Brent, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,818 shows a fairly complex device for securing sporting goods, namely skis, to the side of a vehicle. Graebner U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,633 shows a portable holder for guns and fishing rods involving interconnecting pieces. The portable holder recited in Graebner opens outwardly, permitting the gun barrel or fishing rod to rest in the opening but fails to capture the rod securely in the method of the present invention. Howard, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,295 shows a holder for guns, fishing rods and the like similar to that disclosed in Vilotti, but being attachable to a vehicle by means of a clamp affixed to the fender of the vehicle.
The present invention comprises a portable magnetic fishing rod holder for securing a fishing rod to the side of a vehicle or other ferrometallic surface. The rod can be secured in a vertical position using a single fishing rod holder or, in the alternative, the rod may be secured horizontally along the body of the vehicle using a plurality of fishing rod holders. The portable fishing rod holder comprises a housing of nylon, plastic, or other suitable material having a generally rectangular shape, the generally rectangular shape having a semi-circular recess therein to form an aqueduct-like shape having an upper portion with two legs extending downwardly therefrom in perpendicular relation, each downwardly extending leg being provided with a magnet inserted therein such that the magnet is fully housed within the leg but stops just short of the end of the leg to prevent the magnet from coming into contact with the surface of the vehicle, and a protuberance extending from the generally rectangular portion, said protuberance being provided with a hole therein through which a key ring may be threaded, the fishing rod holder being sufficiently small that it may be attached to a key ring, attached to a fishing vest, carried in a pocket, or the like. When the device is employed in conjunction with a fishing rod, the fishing rod is placed along the side of the vehicle (or other ferrometallic surface) and the rod holder is then placed over the fishing rod such that the two downwardly extending magnetic legs of the fishing rod holder come into contact with the vehicle (or other ferrometallic surface) on either side of the fishing rod such that the fishing rod is captured and held securely between the two downwardly extending magnetic legs. The base of the fishing rod can rest upon the ground or, in the alternative, a guide eye on the fishing rod may be used to support the weight of the fishing rod above ground as will hereinafter appear. It should be noted that it is also possible to use a plurality of fishing rod holders to mount the rod in a horizontal position along the body of the vehicle (or other ferrometallic surface), but this is not a recommended practice as the rod could be damaged by opening of a door or other similar act.